Doctor knows best
by Wings of an Angel
Summary: serenas a docter.. what? Hirro gets shot! i think the gods have a cruel way of thinking to leave poor Hirro in the hands of our bunny..specially when her first impression of him is, well; good ol Hirro..


* * *

Life without reason, nothing of importance seemed to happen anymore. The world has just gone basically to shit; no one knew what humanity was, the simple feeling of helping and giving to others. Every person was so consumed with their own selfishness, it made her sick. I guess you could say that's why she chose her profession, to help, possibly even save peoples lives so they could have a new chance; you could say waking up in a hospital bed kind of puts things in perspective for you. It damn sure did for her.

"Dr. Rose you are needed in ER, please report immediately!" a shrill voice over the hospital's P.A woke the blond from her thoughts. Didn't they know she had a pager for things like this; turning swiftly she makes her way towards the emergency room.

* * *

The room was bright, too bright for her liking. Dont they know that when you're laying down praying not to die the last thing you want is to be blinded by the damn hospital that's suppose to save you.

"What's his condition? Give me and I.V. with 2 grams of Morphine STAT!!"

It ceased to amaze her that the nurses had not taken any measure to save this young mans life until she walked through that door. What have I done to disserve such seemingly stupid people in our faculty, let alone MY understudies. "_Damn! His heart rate is stopping."_

"Give me the paddles NOW! Were loosing him!!" One, two, three, "CLEAR" One, two, three, "CLEAR"

……….beep.. beep.. beep.. beep.. beep………

The weak but steady heartbeat served its purpose to allow her an exhale of breath she didn't know had been held. It never got easier, the thought of loosing a life in your hands; being there when that person finally gives up on life, or the circumstances proved to fatal. This one was lucky; she just hoped that his will to live was strong enough.

Looking down for what seemed like the first time, the serenity of his face caught her off guard. He seemed so child like with messy brown hair matted to his forehead; sweat mixing with blood and what used to be what she thought a pretty expensive suite all tattered and torn like a Rag Doll; his head was lying to the side in an uncomfortable position only making him look like he had been tossed uselessly aside. Who was this man?

The clipboard at the end of his bed caught her eye.

Hirro Yui

The man who had just cheated death.

* * *

Her heals made a soft clicking noise as she made her way down the many corridors of Tokyo General Hospital, it was going to be a long night. It never proved to surprise her that she always got the night shifts, not that she minded; her days were spent either sleeping or taking care of her foster daughter Hotaru. Thinking of the young girl made her smile, she was her light, the very being in this world that keep her going; for some unknown reason the infant had been left at the front door of the hospital 6 years ago.

"_Who could do that to a child?"_ She often found herself wondering what circumstances her real mother was under; how she could abandon sweet little hoto-chan. The girl had this amazing ability to catch you off guard; make you smile and steal your last piece of chocolate cake at the same time. Serina had come to the conclusion that her life just simply wouldn't be the same without her.

Her thoughts had taken her feet walking in a direction she often ended up in, The Critical Care Unit. This was the one thing that made her feel accomplished, being in the position to help others; even if it was just sitting next to a coma induced patient and lending them strength, or just being a listening ear to those who had no one else.

Stopping in front of room 16, her eyes fell on a little girl no older than 7.

"So I see you got the magazines I had the nurses get you?"

"Oh thank you thank you Miss Serina, I was getting so bored in here!'

Little eyes looked up at her in adoration as she squealed in delight about her new found distraction.

"Of course Sarah, I'm just happy to see you up and smiling again, I know it's been hard sweetheart but were going to make you better ok"

"You promise?"

"I promise, and as soon as you are; I'll get you the biggest ice cream sundae you've ever eating because you been such a good girl!"

"Ohhh YAY! I can't wait! I'm gunna hurry up and get better okay; I don't want you to take it back." Sarah was shaking her head wildly from side to side trying to make her point; that this little 7 year old was going to get better cause she wanted her ice cream that lovely miss Serina promised her..

Looking down at the bouncing bundle Serina just had to laugh, who would have thought that Sarah had just gone through a 10 hour surgery because she had to have a brain tumor removed. "_Not me_."

"It's a deal then"

"Yup a deal"

Laughing her way out of Sarah's room she slowly closed the door, the humans recovery ability astounded her sometimes. Looking down at her itinerary she realized that there was one reason she had to be here; to check on one Hirro Yui, who was currently in room 26.

* * *

Noticing that his lights were turned of and not wanting to wake the young man she quietly opend the door.

It was dark, but in the light of the moon she could see his figure lying in the bed. _"Who_ _was he?"_ she once again asked herself. Now normally she wouldn't care but somehow she just got this feeling that she needed to be here.

"Hello" oh who are you kidding Serina he's not awake.

"Who are you?"

The voice surprised her, well more so of the fact that she had gotten an answer.

"Serina Rose"

He shouldn't be up, he was probably too drugged to remember meeting her tomorrow anyways.

"What am I doing here?" he demanded in a hushed voice, apparently knowing that if he spoke to loudly it would alert others.

"_Well isn't he a bundle of joy" _she muttered to herself. God! Of all the people she just had to be drawn towards someone who; well she didn't quite know yet.

"Um, according to the police you were caught in the crossfire of a shootout in the Tokyo General Business Building, you suffer from two gunshots to the stomach and a minor concussion."

"Hn" that being all he needed to know he took one more look at her through the shadows and turned his head intending to go back to sleep.

"_Are you serious?" _was he really just laying there planning on ignoring her, I think not! Who did he think he was?

"Well excuse me Mr. Yui sense I see that I am no longer needed I will take my leave" it came out in a clipped short sort of manner but it was all she could do from not walking up to the man; and well, doing something horrid. "_What a jerk"_

After shutting his door a very frustrated sigh escaped her lips. _"God damn it! After that whole thing you still forgot to do his check up" _smacking her hand against her head she leans back against his door. How did he get to her like that? This wasn't like her to be so short tempered with people, let alone her patients.

"_I guess it's going to have to wait till tomorrow morning" _Hopefully someone may have a better attitude tomorrow.

* * *

Waiting till after the door shut he repositioned himself against the pillows. _"Who the hell was that? She definitely wasn't like any nurse he's ever met." _

Thinking back to what she had said about him ending up here, everything slowly started to come back. It had been yesterday afternoon, and of course he was trying to convince Duo to leave him alone so he could get some work done; then all of the sudden someone was screaming down the hall. He having been in the armed forces when he was younger instantly went into action, only to soon find out that some lunatic was trying to hold everyone hostage on the first level.

Oh yes.. then there was Susan, poor stupid Susan who just had to scream and freak the guy out enough for him to let his finger slip on the trigger, thus leading Hirro to jump in the way and try to wrestle the gun away from him; no big surprise who got shot!

"_Great now I'm stuck with a bitchy nurse" _that's really what he needed right now, the hospital sure new how to make you want to leave.

Yay.. so i revised the chapter.. i hope you all like it.. please review K!K? let me know if i should continue. this story is definetly going to be something wonderful!! (yay) lol.. really tho it takes 2 seconds to review so be kind hearted and do so.. even if its bad critisism i dont care.. anything..


End file.
